The present disclosure relates to information gathering.
Traditional audience data collection methods include using surveys to determine, for example, an estimated audience size of a given television program based on an extrapolation of a percentage of survey respondents. Modern content delivery mediums now permit faster and more accurate methods of audience data collection. Instead of relying on survey responses, actual audience counts can be collected at the point of access and returned, for example, over a network to a central system for processing. For example, web site visitor data and keywords used in search queries can be collected at a user's computer and transmitted over the Internet. Other examples include a television set-top box that makes a record of which programs the box was tuned to and returns this data to a server over a phone line or the Internet and collection of radio listener data returned over a cellular connection.
Enhanced accuracy in audience data, however, brings with it concerns regarding how the collected data might be abused. Rather than providing aggregate information for large groups, audience data can, in some cases, include data that can be used to determine the habits and preferences of individuals or small groups with identifiable members.